langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Numele trandafirului/Ziua a șaptea
Ziua a şaptea Noaptea în care, pentru a rezuma revelaţiile uluitoare de care se vorbeşte, titlul ar trebui să fie mai lung decît capitolul, ceea ce este contrar obiceiului Ne-am trezit în pragul unei camere asemănătoare ca formă celorlalte camere oarbe heptagonale, în care domnea un puternic miros de închis şi de cărţi mîncate de umiditate. Felinarul pe care-l ţineam sus a luminat mai întîi bolta, apoi am mişcat braţul în jos, la dreapta şi la stînga, şi flacăra a trimis o lumină slabă spre dulapurile îndepărtate, înşirate de-a lungul pereţilor. în sfîrşit, am văzut la mijloc o masă, plină de hîrtii, şi în spatele mesei o figură aşezată, care părea să ne aştepte nemişcată, în întuneric, în caz că mai era vie. Guglielmo a vorbit: — Fericită noapte, venerabile Jorge. Ne aşteptai ? Acum, fiindcă mai înaintasem cîţiva paşi, lampa lumina figura bătrînului, care ne privea ca şi cum ne-ar fi văzut. — Tu eşti, Guglielmo din Baskerville ? a întrebat. Te aşteptam de azi după-masă, înainte de vesper, cînd am venit să mă încui aici. Ştiam că ai să vii. — Şi Abatele ? a întrebat Guglielmo. EI este cel care se zvîrcoleşte în scara ascunsă? Jorge a avut o clipă de nehotărîre : — Mai trăieşte încă ? a întrebat. Credeam că n-a mai putut s-o ducă fără aer. — Mai înainte de-a începe să vorbim, aş vrea să-l salvez. Tu poţi să deschizi de pe partea asta ? — Nu, a spus Jorge, obosit; nu mai pot. Mecanismul se mînuieşte de jos, apăsînd pe lespede, şi aici se ridică o pîrghie care deschide o uşă acolo, în fund, în spatele acelui dulap, şi a arătat în spatele lui. Puteţi vedea alături de dulap o roată cu nişte contragreutăţi care pun în mişcare mecanismul de aici. Dar cînd am auzit roata învîrtindu-se, semn că Abatele 461 intrase dedesubt, am slobozit funia care ţine greutăţile, şi funia sa rupt. Aşa că acum trecerea este închisă din amîn-două părţile, şi nu puteţi reînnoda capetele acelei legături. Abatele a murit. — De ce l-ai omorît ? — Azi, cînd a trimis să mă cheme, mi-a spus că mulţumită ţie a descoperit totul. Nu ştia încă ce încercam eu să prote-guiesc, nu a înţeles niciodată cu precizie care erau comorile şi adevărata menire a bibliotecii. Mi-a cerut să-i explic ceea ce nu ştia. Voia ca finis Africae să fie deschis. Grupul italienilor i-a cerut să pună capăt la ceea ce ei numeau misterul întreţinut de mine şi de predecesorii mei. Sînt chinuiţi de lăcomia lucrurilor noi... — Şi tu trebuie să le fi făgăduit că aveai să vii aici şi aveai să-ţi pui capăt vieţii, aşa cum ai făcut şi cu ceilalţi, în aşa chip încît onoarea abaţiei să fie salvată şi nimeni să nu ştie nimic. Apoi i-ai arătat drumul pe care, mai tîrziu, să vină să controleze, în schimb tu l-ai aşteptat ca să-l omori. Nu te gîndeai că putea să intre în oglindă ? — Nu, Abbone e mic de statură, şi n-ar fi fost în stare să ajungă singur la verset. I-am spus despre trecerea aceasta, pe care eu singur o mai cunoşteam. Este cea pe care am folosit-o eu atîţia ani, pentru că era mai simplă, pe întuneric. Era de ajuns să mergi pînă la capelă, şi apoi să urmăreşti oasele morţilor pînă la capătul trecerii. — Aşa l-ai făcut să vină aici, ştiind că aveai să-l omori. — Nu puteam avea încredere nici măcar în el. Era speriat. Devenise celebru pentru că la Fossanova izbutise să coboare un trup neînsufleţit pe o scară răsucită. Nedreaptă glorie. Acum a murit pentru că n-a mai izbutit să-şi urce propriul corp. — L-ai folosit timp de patruzeci de ani. Cînd ţi-ai dat seama că orbeai şi nu mai aveai putere să controlezi mai departe biblioteca, ai lucrat cu dibăcie. Ai făcut să fie ales abate un om în care să poţi avea încredere, şi l-ai numit bibliotecar mai întîi pe Roberto din Bobbio, pe care-l puteai instrui după placul tău, apoi pe Malachia, care avea nevoie de ajutorul tău şi nu făcea un pas fără să se sfătuiască cu tine. Timp de patruzeci de ani ai fost stăpînul acestei abaţii. Asta a înţeles grupul italienilor, asta repeta Alinardo, dar nimeni nu-i da ascultare pentru că-l ştiau dement de-acum, nu-i aşa ? Totuşi, tu tot mă aşteptai pe mine, şi n-ai fi putut bloca intrarea oglinzii, pentru că mecanismul este zidit. De ce mă aşteptai, cum de puteai fi sigur că am să vin ? 462 Guglielmo îl întreba, dar după tonul său se înţelegea că el ştia deja răspunsul, şi-l aştepta ca pe un premiu pentru propria lui iscusinţă. — încă de la început am înţeles că tu aveai să înţelegi, după felul cum m-ai silit să discutăm despre ceva care nu-mi plăcea să fi discutat. Erai mai bun decît ceilalţi, ai fi izbutit oricum. Ştii, e de ajuns să gîndeşti şi să refaci în propria minte gîndurile altora. Şi apoi am auzit că puneai întrebări celorlalţi călugări, toate îndreptăţite. Dar nu întrebai niciodată despre bibliotecă, ca şi cum i-ai fi cunoscut orice taină, într-o noapte am venit să bat la uşa chiliei tale şi tu nu erai acolo. Erai, fără îndoială, aici. Dispăruseră două felinare de la bucătărie, l-am auzit pe un servitor spunînd asta. Şi, în sfîrşit, cînd Severino a venit să-ţi vorbească despre o carte, alaltăieri, în nartex, am fost sigur că-mi dăduseşi de urmă. — Dar ai izbutit să-mi smulgi cartea. Te-ai dus la Malachia, care pînă atunci nu înţelesese nimic. Ros de gelozia lui, prostul acela era obsedat mereu de ideea că Adelmo i-l răpise pe adoratul lui Berengario, care voia acum carne mai tînără decît a lui. Nu înţelegea ce legătură avea Venanzio cu povestea asta, şi tu i-ai zăpăcit şi mai mult ideile. I-ai spus că Berengario avusese o legătură cu Severino, şi că, pentru a-l răsplăti, îi dăduse o carte din finis Africae. Nu ştiu cu precizie ce anume i-ai spus. Malachia s-a dus la Severino, nebun de gelozie, şi l-a omorît. Pe urmă n-a mai avut timp să caute cartea, pe care tu i-ai descris-o, pentru că a sosit chelarul. Aşa a fost ? — Mai mult sau mai puţin. — Dar tu nu voiai ca Malachia să moară. El nu văzuse, probabil, niciodată cărţile din finis Africae, avea încredere în tine, asculta de interzicerile tale. El se limita să aşeze seara ierburile ca să-i sperie pe curioşii care s-ar fi ivit. I le dădea Severino. De aceea l-a lăsat Severino în acea zi pe Malachia să intre în spital; era vizita lui de fiecare zi pentru a ridica ierburile proaspete, pe care el le pregătea zi de zi, din ordinul Abatelui. Am ghicit ? — Ai ghicit. Nu voiam ca Malachia să moară. I-am spus să regăsească volumul, cu orice preţ, şi să-l aducă din nou aici, fără să-l deschidă. I-am spus că avea puterea a mii de scorpioni. Dar pentru prima oară smintitul a vrut să facă după capul lui. Nu voiam să moară, îndeplinea cu supunere ordinele mele. Dar numi repeta ce ştii, ştiu că ştii. Nu vreau să hrănesc trufia ta, ai tu singur grijă de asta. Te-am auzit, azi dimineaţă, în scriptorium, cum îl întrebai pe Bencio despre 463 Coena Cypriani. Erai foarte aproape de adevăr. Nu ştiu cum ai descoperit tu secretul oglinzii, dar cînd am aflat de la Abate că tu îi pomeniseşi despre finis Africae, am fost sigur că în scurtă vreme aveai să ajungi aici. De-asta te aşteptam. Şi acum ce vrei ? — Aş vrea să văd, a spus Guglielmo, ultimul manuscris din volumul legat care ţine laolaltă un text arab, unul sirian şi o interpretare sau transcriere a cărţii Coena Cypriani. Vreau să văd copia aceea în greceşte, făcută probabil de un arab, sau de un spaniol, pe care tu ai găsit-o cînd, fiind ajutorul lui Paolo din Rimini, ai obţinut să fii trimis în ţara ta ca să aduni cele mai frumoase manuscrise ale Apocalipselor din Leon şi Castilia, o pradă care te-a făcut faimos şi stimat şi ai putut astfel să obţii postul de bibliotecar, în timp ce el îi revenea lui Alinardo, cu zece ani şi mai bine mai bătrîn decît tine. Vreau să văd copia aceea grecească scrisă pe hîrtie de pînză, care era foarte rară atunci şi se fabrica tocmai la Silos, aproape de Burgos, locul tău de naştere. Vreau să văd cartea pe care tu ai furat-o de-acolo, după ce ai citit-o, pentru că nu voiai s-o mai citească şi alţii, şi pe care ai adus-o aici, ocrotind-o cu mare iscusinţă, şi pe care n-ai distrus-o, pentru că un om ca tine nu distruge o carte, ci doar o păstrează şi are grijă să n-o atingă nimeni. Aş vrea să văd a doua carte a Poeticii lui Aristotel, aceea pe care toţi o socoteau pierdută sau niciodată scrisă, şi din care tu păstrezi, poate, singura copie. — Ce grozav bibliotecar ai fi fost, Guglielmo, a spus Jorge, cu un ton în acelaşi timp de admiraţie şi de părere de rău. Aşa că ştii chiar tot. Vino, cred că e un scăunel înspre partea ta de masă. Aşază-te, iată premiul. Guglielmo s-a aşezat şi a pus alături felinarul, pe care i-l dădusem, luminînd de jos figura lui Jorge. Bătrînul a luat un volum pe care-l avea dinaintea sa şi i l-a întins. Am recunoscut legătura, era cel pe care-l deschisesem la spital, crezîndu-l un manuscris arab. — Citeşte, deci, răsfoieşte-l, Guglielmo, a spus Jorge. Ai învins. Guglielmo a privit volumul, dar nu l-a atins. A scos din rasă o pereche de mănuşi, nu pe ale sale, cu vîrfurile degetelor descoperite, ci pe cele pe care şi le pusese Severino cînd îl găsisem mort. A deschis încet legătura uzată şi delicată. Eu m-am apropiat şi m-am aplecat peste umărul lui. Cu auzul lui atît de fin, Jorge a auzit zgomotul pe care-l făceam. A spus: — Eşti şi tu, băiete ? O să pun să ţi-l arate şi ţie, după asta. 464 Guglielmo a dat repede primele pagini. — Este un manuscris arab, despre spunerile unui smintit, după catalog, a spus el. Despre ce e vorba? — Oh, nişte legende proaste despre necredincioşi, de unde reiese că smintiţii au unele afirmaţii pătrunzătoare care-i uimesc şi pe sacerdoţîi lor şi-i entuziasmează pe califii lor... — Al doilea este un manuscris sirian, dar, după catalog, traduce un tom egiptean de alchimie. Cum de se găseşte legat aici? — Este o operă egipteană din secolul al treilea al epocii noastre. Legat de opera care urmează, dar mai puţin primejdios. Nimeni nar pleca urechea la aiurelile unui alchimist african. Atribuie creaţia lumii rîsului divin... A ridicat faţa şi a recitat, cu uluitoarea lui memorie de lector care de mai bine de patruzeci de ani îşi repeta sie însuşi lucruri citite cînd încă se mai bucura de o vedere bună: — De cum a rîs Dumnezeu s-au născut şapte zei care au condus pămîntul, de cum a izbucnit în rîs a apărut lumina, la al doilea hohot de rîs a apărut apa, şi în a şaptea zi de cînd rîdea a apărut sufletul... Nerozii. Şi chiar şi scrierea care urmează, de unul dintre nenumăraţii proşti care s-au apucat să comenteze Coena... Dar nu acestea sunt lucrurile care te interesează. într-adevăr, Guglielmo dăduse foarte repede paginile şi ajunsese la textul grecesc. Am văzut numaidecît că foile erau dintr-un alt soi de material, şi mai moale, aproape sfîşiat, cu o parte din pagini mîncată, acoperit de pete şterse, cum produc de obicei timpul şi umezeala la alte cărţi. Guglielmo a citit primele rînduri, mai întîi în greceşte, apoi traducînd în latineşte şi continuînd apoi în această limbă, aşa încît eu să pot înţelege cum începea cartea fatală. „In prima carte am tratat despre tragedie, şi cum ea, cerînd pietate şi teamă, produce purificarea unor asemenea sentimente. Aşa cum am făgăduit, vom trata acum despre comedie (şi de asemenea despre satiră şi despre mimă) şi cum, producînd plăcerea ridicolului, ea duce la purificarea unei asemenea pasiuni. Despre cît de demnă de consideraţie este asemenea pasiune am şi spus în cartea despre suflet, întrucît - numai el dintre toate animalele - omul are putinţa de a rîde. Vom defini deci de ce tip de acţiune este mimesis comedia, examinînd astfel modurile în care comedia dă naştere rîsului, şi aceste moduri sînt faptele şi vorbirea. Vom arăta cum ridicolul faptelor ia naştere din asimilarea de la cel mai bun la cel mai rău şi invers, din surprinderea 465 prin înşelăciune, prin imposibil şi prin violarea legilor naturii, prin neînsemnat şi prin neconsecvent, prin decăderea personajelor, prin lipsa de armonie, prin alegerea lucrurilor celor mai puţin demne. Vom arăta deci cum ridicolul vorbirii ia naştere din echivocurile dintre cuvinte asemănătoare pentru lucruri deosebite, şi deosebite pentru lucruri asemănătoare, prin flecăreală şi prin repetiţie, prin jocuri de cuvinte, diminutive, greşeli de pronunţie şi barbarisme..." Guglielmo traducea anevoie, căutînd cuvintele potrivite, oprinduse din cînd în cînd. Traducînd, zîmbea, ca şi cum ar fi recunoscut lucruri pe care aştepta să le găsească. A citit cu voce tare prima pagină, apoi a tăcut, ca şi cum nu ar mai fi dorit să ştie altceva. Şi a răsfoit în grabă paginile care au urmat; dar după cîteva foi a întîmpinat o piedică, pentru că lîngă marginea laterală de sus, şi de-a lungul muchiei, foile erau lipite una de alta, aşa cum se întîmplă cînd — ume-zindu-se şi stricîndu-se - materia hîrtiei se preface într-o cocă groasă. Jorge şi-a dat seama că foşnetul foilor încetase, şi l-a îndemnat pe Guglielmo. — Hai, citeşte, răsfoieşte. E al tău, l-ai meritat... Guglielmo rîse, părînd foarte amuzat: — Hei, văd că nu mă socoteşti prea isteţ, Jorge! Tu nu vezi, dar eu am mănuşi. Cu degetele aşa de stînjenite nu izbutesc să desprind o pagină de alta. Ar trebui să lucrez cu mîinile goale, sămi umezesc degetele cu limba, cum mi s-a întîmplat azi dimineaţă citind în scriptorium, aşa încît dintr-o dată şi taina aceasta mi-a fost dezvăluită, şi ar trebui să fac aşa mai departe pînă cînd otrava îmi va fi pătruns în gură atît cît trebuie. Vorbesc despre otrava pe care tu, într-o zi, cu multă vreme în urmă, ai furat-o din laboratorul lui Severino, poate de atunci îngrijorat că ai auzit pe cineva în scriptorium arătîndu-se cuprins de curiozitate, fie în privinţa lui finis Africae, fie în privinţa cărţii pierdute a lui Aristotel, fie în a amîndurora. Cred că ai păstrat flaconul multă vreme, gata să te foloseşti de el cînd vei fi simţit vreo primejdie. Şi ai simţit-o acum cîteva zile, cînd pe de-o parte Venanzio s-a apropiat mult prea mult de tema acestei cărţi, şi Berengario, din uşurinţă, din mîndrie, ca să-l impresioneze pe Adelmo, s-a dovedit a fi mai puţin hotărît să păstreze taina decît credeai tu. Atunci ai venit şi ţi-ai pus capcana. Tocmai la timp, pentru că după cîteva nopţi Venanzio a pătruns aici, a furat cartea, a răsfoit-o cu o lăcomie aproape fizică. S-a simţit rău în scurtă vreme şi s-a dus să caute ajutor în bucătărie. Unde a murit. Greşesc? — Nu ; spune mai departe. — Ce a urmat e simplu. Berengario găseşte trupul lui Venanzio în bucătărie, se teme să nu dea prilejul unei anchete, pentru că Venanzio era noaptea în Edificiu ca urmare a primei sale dezvăluiri făcute lui Adelmo. Nu ştie ce să facă, ia trupul în spinare şi-l aruncă în hîrdăul cu sînge, gîndindu-se că toţi aveau să fie convinşi că se înecase. — Şi tu de unde ştii că s-a întîmplat aşa ? — O ştii şi tu, am văzut cum ai tresărit cînd am găsit o cîrpă murdară de sînge la Berengario. Nenorocitul îşi ştersese cu cîrpa mîinile cînd îl băgase pe Venanzio în sînge. Dar pentru că dispăruse, Berengario nu putea să dispară decît cu cartea care-i trezise şi lui acum curiozitatea. Şi tu te aşteptai să-l găsească pe undeva, nu însîngerat, ci otrăvit. Ce-a urmat, e limpede. Severino a regăsit cartea, pentru că Berengario se dusese mai întîi la spital, ca s-o citească ferit de ochii curioşilor. Malachia l-a omorît pe Severino împins de tine, şi moare cînd se întoarce aici ca să afle ce era atît de neîngăduit în obiectul care-l făcuse să ajungă ucigaş. Iată că avem o lămurire pentru fiecare cadavru... Ce prost... — Cine ? — Eu. Din cauza unei fraze a lui Alinardo eram convins că şirul de crime urma ritmul celor şapte trâmbiţe ale Apocalipsei. Grindina pentru Adelmo, şi era o sinucidere. Sîngele pentru Venanzio, şi fusese o idee ciudată a lui Berengario; apa pentru Berengario însuşi, şi fusese doar o întîmplare; a treia parte a cerului pentru Severino, şi Malachia lovise cu sfera armilară pentru că era singurul lucru pe care-l găsise la îndemînă. în fine, scorpionii lui Malachia... De ce ai spus că tomul acela avea puterea a mii de scorpioni ? — Din cauza ta. Alinardo îmi oferise ideea lui, apoi auzisem de la cineva că şi tu o găsiseşi convingătoare... Atunci m-am convins că un plan dumnezeiesc hotăra aceste dispariţii, pentru care nu eu aveam răspunderea. Şi l-am înştiinţat pe Malachia că dacă ar fi fost curios ar fi pierit potrivit aceluiaşi plan dumnezeiesc, cum de fapt s-a şi întîmplat. — Deci aşa este... Am alcătuit o schemă falsă pentru a urmări mişcările vinovatului şi vinovatul s-a potrivit. Şi tocmai această schemă falsă m-a pus pe urmele tale. în vremurile noastre fiecare este obsedat de cartea lui Ioan, dar tu îmi păreai cel mai înclinat să meditezi asupra ei, şi nu atît despre speculaţiile despre Antichrist, ci pentru că veneai din ţara în care se făceau Apocalipsele cele mai încîntătoare. într-o zi cineva mi-a spus că cele mai frumoase codice cu această carte, 466 467 în bibliotecă, fuseseră aduse de tine. Apoi, într-o zi, Alinardo a vorbit de un tainic vrăjmaş al lui care fusese să caute cărţi la Silos (m-a uimit faptul că a spus că vrăjmaşul lui se întorsese mai înainte de vreme pe tărîmul beznelor ; de fapt el se gîndea la orbirea ta). Silos este aproape de Burgos, şi azi dimineaţă am găsit în catalog o serie de cărţi cumpărate cuprinzînd toate apocalipsele hispanice, în perioada în care tu urmaseşi, sau trebuia să urmezi, lui Paolo din Rimini. Şi în grupul acela de tomuri cumpărate era şi cartea aceasta. Dar nu puteam fi sigur de toate cîte le refăcusem în minte, pînă cînd n-am aflat că tomul furat este din hîrtie de pînză. Atunci mi-am reamintit de Silos, şi am fost sigur. Bineînţeles că pe măsură ce căpăta formă ideea despre această carte şi despre puterea ei benefică, se destrăma ideea schemei apocaliptice, şi totuşi nu izbuteam să înţeleg cum cartea şi înşiruirea trîm-biţelor duceau amîndouă la tine, şi am înţeles mai bine istoria cărţii în măsura în care, tocmai mînat de înşiruirea apocaliptică, eram silit să mă gîndesc la tine, şi la discuţiile tale despre rîs. Aşa încît, în seara aceea, cînd nu mai credeam în schema apocaliptică, am stăruit să se cerceteze grajdurile, unde aşteptam să răsune a şasea trîmbiţă, şi tocmai la grajduri, dintr-o pură întîmplare, Adso mi-a oferit cheia pentru a intra în finis Africae. — Nu te înţeleg, a spus Jorge. Mi-ai arătat cu trufie cum ai ajuns pînă la mine prin puterea minţii tale, şi totuşi îmi dovedeşti că ai ajuns la mine potrivit unei socoteli greşite. Ce vrei să-mi spui cu asta ? — Ţie, nimic. Sînt nedumerit, asta e. Dar n-are importanţă. Am ajuns unde trebuia. — Dumnezeu făcea să răsune cele şapte trîmbiţe. Şi tu, chiar şi pe calea ta greşită, ai auzit un ecou slab al acelui sunet. — Asta ai mai spus-o în predica de aseară. Cauţi să te încredinţezi că toată povestea aceasta s-a desfăşurat după un plan dumnezeiesc pentru a-ţi ascunde ţie însuţi faptul că eşti un criminal. — Eu n-am omorît pe nimeni. Fiecare a căzut potrivit destinului său, din cauza păcatelor sale. Eu am fost doar un instrument. — Ieri ai spus că şi Iuda a fost un instrument. Asta nu l-a iertat să fie condamnat. — Mă împac cu gîndul că aş putea fi damnat. Dumnezeu mă va ierta pentru că ştie că am făcut totul întru slava sa. Datoria mea era să apăr biblioteca. 468 — Acum cîteva clipe erai gata să mă omori şi pe mine şi pe băiatul acesta. — Eşti mai dibaci, dar nu mai bun decît alţii. — Şi acum ce se va întîmpla, după ce am dat la iveală toată urzeala ? — Vom vedea, a spus Jorge. Nu vreau neapărat moartea ta. Poate voi izbuti să te conving. Dar spune-mi, mai întîi, cum de ai ghicit că era vorba de a doua carte a lui Aristotel ? — Nu-mi ajunseseră, desigur, anatemele tale împotriva rîsului, nici puţinul pe care l-am aflat despre discuţiile pe care le-ai avut cu ceilalţi. Am fost ajutat de unele însemnări lăsate de Venanzio. Nu înţelegeam de la început ce anume voia să spună. Dar erau unele aluzii la o piatră neruşinată care se rostogoleşte pe cîmp, la greierii ce cîntă pe sub pămînt, la smochinii bătrîni. Citisem cîte ceva de soiul acesta: am controlat zilele trecute. Sînt exemple pe care le dădea Aristotel în prima carte a Poeticii şi în Retorica. Apoi mi-am amintit că Isidor din Sevilla defineşte comedia ca pe ceva care povesteşte despre stupra virginum et amores meretricum... Incet-încet mi-a apărut în minte această a doua carte, aşa cum ar fi trebuit să fie. Ţi-aş putea-o povesti aproape în întregime, fără să mai citesc paginile care ar trebui să mă otrăvească. Comedia se naşte în acele komas, sau în satele ţăranilor, ca o sărbătorire veselă după un prînz sau după o festivitate. Nu povesteşte despre oameni renumiţi sau puternici, ci despre fiinţele păcătoase şi caraghioase, nu ticăloase, şi nu se sfîrşeşte cu moartea personajelor. Provoacă ridicolul arătînd defectele şi viciile oamenilor obişnuiţi. Apoi Aristotel vede înclinarea spre rîs ca pe o forţă bună, care poate avea şi o valoare de cunoaştere, cînd prin enigme rafinate şi metafore neaşteptate, spunîndu-ne totuşi lucrurile altfel decît sînt, ca şi cum ar minţi, ne obligă de fapt să le privim mai bine şi ne face să spunem: iată, chiar aşa stau lucrurile, şi eu nu ştiam. Adevărurile la care se ajunge prin reprezentarea oamenilor şi a lumii, mai rele decît ceea ce sînt sau decît le credem, mai rele, în orice caz, decît felul cum ni le-au arătat poemele eroice, tragediile şi vieţile sfinţilor. Aşa este ? — Cam aşa. Ai reconstituit-o citind alte cărţi ? — Pe cele la care lucra Venanzio. Cred că de multă vreme Venanzio căuta această carte, trebuie să fi citit în catalog indicaţiile pe care le-am citit şi eu şi să se fi convins că aceea era cartea pe care o căuta. Dar nu ştia cum să intre în finis Africae. Cînd l-a auzit pe Berengario vorbindu-i despre ea lui Adelmo, atunci s-a repezit ca un cîine pe urmele iepurelui. 469 — Aşa a fost, mi-am dat seama numaidecît. Am înţeles că sosise momentul în care ar fi trebuit să apăr biblioteca cu dinţii... — Şi ai dat cu unsoarea aceea. Trebuie să fi fost tare greu... pe întuneric. — Acum mîinile mele văd mai bine decît ochii tăi. Lui Severino îi furasem şi o pensulă, şi am folosit şi eu mănuşi. A fost o idee grozavă, nu-i aşa ? Ţi-a trebuit mult pînă să ajungi la ea... — Da. Eu mă gîndeam la ceva mult mai complicat, la un dinte otrăvit sau la aşa ceva. Trebuie să spun că soluţia ta era nemaipomenită, victima se otrăvea singură, şi chiar pe măsură ce voia să citească... Mi-am dat seama, cu un fior de spaimă, că în clipa aceea cei doi bărbaţi, prinşi într-o luptă pe viaţă şi pe moarte, se preţuiau cu schimbul, ca şi cum fiecare ar fi făcut totul doar pentru a căpăta aplauzele celuilalt. Mintea mea a fost străbătută de gîndul că toată priceperea de care se folosise Berengario ca să-l cucerească pe Adelmo şi gesturile simple şi naturale cu care fata trezise înflăcărarea şi dorinţa mea erau nimic faţă de iscusinţa şi smintita îndemînare de a-l cîştiga pe celălalt, faţă de acţiunea de seducţie care se petrecea sub ochii mei în momentul acela, şi care se desfăşurase de-a lungul a şapte zile, fiecare dintre cei doi părtaşi nutrind, ca să zic aşa, o tainică înţelegere pentru celălalt, fiecare dorind pe ascuns să capete încuviinţarea celuilalt, de care se temea şi pe care-l ura. — Dar spune-mi, zicea Guglielmo, de ce ? De ce ai vrut să fereşti cartea asta mai mult decît pe atîtea altele? De ce ascundeai, dar fără să făptuieşti vreun delict, tratate de necromanţie, pagini în care se necinstea, poate, numele lui Dumnezeu, dar pentru paginile acestea i-ai condamnat pe fraţii tăi şi te-ai condamnat şi pe tine însuţi? Există atîtea alte cărţi care vorbesc despre comedie, atîtea altele, de asemenea, care fac elogiul rîsului. De ce aceasta îţi inspiră atîta teamă? — Pentru că era a Filosofului. Orice carte a omului acela a distrus cîte o parte a înţelepciunii pe care creştinătatea o strînsese de-a lungul veacurilor. Părinţii Bisericii spuseseră ceea ce trebuia despre puterea Verbului, şi a fost de ajuns ca Boethius să-l comenteze pe Filosof pentru ca taina dumnezeiască a Verbului să se prefacă în parodia omenească a categoriilor şi a silogismului. Cartea Facerii spune ceea ce trebuie ştiut despre alcătuirea cosmosului, şi a fost de ajuns 470 să se descopere cărţile despre fizică ale Filosofului pentru ca universul să fie regîndit în termenii unei materii oarbe şi mucilaginoase, şi pentru ca arabul Averroes să-i convingă aproape pe toţi despre nemurirea în veci a lumii. Ştiam totul despre numenii dumnezeieşti, şi dominicanul îngropat de Abbone — cîştigat de Filosof— le-a numit din nou, urmînd căile trufaşe ale raţiunii omeneşti. Astfel cosmosul, care pentru Areopagit i se arăta celui care ştia să privească în sus cascada luminoasă a cauzei prime exemplare, a ajuns o rezervă de indicii pămînteşti la care apelezi ca să numeşti o abstractă eficienţă. La început priveam la cer, abia aruncînd o privire încruntată spre amestecul de materie, acum privim la pămînt şi credem în cer numai pe baza mărturiilor pămîntului. Fiecare cuvînt al Filosofului, pe care acum au ajuns să jure şi sfinţii şi pontifii, a întors imaginea lumii pe dos. Dar el n-a izbutit să întoarcă pe dos imaginea lui Dumnezeu. Dacă această carte ar deveni... ar fi devenit subiect de interpretare deschisă, am fi depăşit şi ultima limită. — Dar ce te-a speriat în discuţia aceasta despre rîs ? Nu faci să piară rîsul dînd pierzaniei această carte. — Nu, desigur. Rîsul este slăbiciunea, putreziciunea, lipsa de gust a cărnii noastre. Este gîdilatul pentru ţăran, neruşinarea pentru beţiv, chiar şi Biserica, în înţelepciunea ei, a îngăduit clipa de sărbătoare, de carnaval, de bîlci, această întinare diurnă careţi descarcă umorile şi te abate de la alte ambiţii... Dar aşa rîsul rămîne un lucru josnic, la îndemîna celor simpli, taină dezvăluită pentru plebe. O spunea şi Apostolul, decît să ardeţi, mai bine căsătoriţi-vă. Decît să vă ridicaţi împotriva ordinii voite de Dumnezeu, mai bine rîdeţi şi distraţi-vă în murdarele voastre parodii ale ordinii, la sfîrşitul mesei, după ce aţi golit carafele şi farfuriile. Alegeţi-l pe regele nebunilor, pierdeţi-vă în liturghia măgarului şi a porcului, jucaţi-vă şi reprezentaţi-vă saturnaliile voastre cu capul în jos... Dar aici, aici... şi acum Jorge bătea cu degetul în masă, alături de cartea pe care Guglielmo o ţinea dinainte, aici se răstoarnă funcţia rîsului, aici ea e ridicată la rangul de artă, i se deschid porţile lumii celor învăţaţi, se face din el obiect de filosofie şi de perfidă teologie... Tu ai văzut ieri cum cei simpli pot să conceapă şi să pună în faptă cele mai murdare erezii, necunoscînd nici legile lui Dumnezeu, nici pe cele ale naturii. Dar Biserica poate răbda erezia cel^r simpli, care se condamnă singuri, ruinaţi de neştiinţa lor. Inculta sminteală a lui fra Dolcino şi a celor ca el nu va pune în pericol orînduiala dumnezeiască. Va predica silnicia şi va muri de silnicie, nu va 471 lăsa nici o urmă, va trece aşa cum trece carnavalul, şi nu are importanţă dacă în timpul sărbătorii se va fi produs pe pămînt, şi pentru scurt timp, epifania lumii de-a-ndoaselea. Ajunge ca gestul să nu se transforme în plan, ca această limbă vulgară să nu găsească o latină care să o traducă. Rîsul îl eliberează pe mocofan de frica de diavol, deoarece în praznicul nebunilor şi diavolul apare sărac şi nebun, deci putînd să fie controlat. Dar această carte ar putea să-i înveţe pe oameni că eliberarea de frică înseamnă înţelepciune. Cînd rîde, cînd vinul îi gîlgîie în gît, omul de jos se simte stăpîn pentru că a răsturnat legăturile senioriale; dar cartea aceasta ar putea să-i înveţe pe învăţaţi mijloace rafinate, şi din acel moment strălucite, cu care să facă legitimă o asemenea răsturnare. Atunci, ceea ce în gestul negîndit al celui de jos este încă şi din fericire lucrare a burţii s-ar preschimba într-o lucrare a intelectului. Faptul că rîsul este propriu omului dovedeşte mărginirea noastră de păcătoşi. Dar cîte minţi stricate, ca a ta, n-ar extrage din această carte silogismul cel mai mare, potrivit căruia rîsul este scopul omului! Rîsul îl îndepărtează pentru cîteva clipe pe omul simplu de spaimă. Dar legea se impune prin spaimă, al cărui nume adevărat este frica de Dumnezeu. Şi de la această carte ar putea pleca scînteia luciferică, ceea ce ar aţîţa în lumea întreagă un nou incendiu: şi rîsul s-ar arăta ca artă nouă, necunoscută chiar şi de Prometeu, pentru a înlătura teama. Omul simplu, care rîde, în clipa aceea nu-i mai pasă că va muri; dar apoi, după ce încetează dezmăţul, liturghia îi impune din nou, potrivit voinţei lui Dumnezeu, frica de moarte. Şi din această carte ar putea lua naştere noua şi distrugătoarea năzuinţă de a nimici moartea prin dezrobirea de frică. Şi ce vom fi, oare, noi, fiinţe păcătoase, fără frică, poate cel mai chibzuit, mai afectuos dar al lui Dumnezeu? Secole de-a rîndul, doctorii şi părinţii Bisericii au emis esenţe parfumate de sfîntă ştiinţă, pentru a mîntui, cu gîndirea lor înaltă, de mizeria şi de ispita lucrurilor josnice. Şi această carte, îndreptăţind ca pe un lucru minunat comedia, şi satira, şi mima, care ar putea produce curăţirea pasiunilor prin zugrăvirea defectului, a viciului, a slăbiciunilor, i-ar îndemna pe falşii înţelepţi să încerce să răscumpere (cu o drăcească răsturnare) înaltul prin îngăduirea celor de jos. Din această carte s-ar naşte gîndul că omul poate să vrea pe pămînt (cum dădea de înţeles Bacon al tău în legătură cu magia naturală) chiar belşugul din ţara unde curge lapte şi miere. Dar tocmai asta este ceea ce nu trebuie şi nu putem să avem. Uită-te la călugăraşii care se fac de ruşine cu parodia 472 bufonescă Coena Cypriani. Pocirea aceea drăcească a Sfintei Scripturi! Ei bine, făcînd-o, ştiu că asta e rău. Dar în ziua cînd cuvîntul Filosofului va îndreptăţi jocurile lăturalnice ale imaginaţiei destrăbălate, oh, atunci cu adevărat că ceea ce stătea la margine va sări la mijloc, şi din mijloc îşi va pierde orice urmă. Poporul lui Dumnezeu se va transforma într-o adunare de monştri ridicaţi din hăurile pămîntului necunoscut, şi atunci periferia cunoscută a pămîntului va deveni inima împărăţiei creştine, arimaspi pe tronul lui Petru, blemmi în mănăstiri, pitici cu burta umflată şi cu capul uriaş paznici la biblioteci! Sclavii poruncind legea, noi (dar şi tu, deci) dînd ascultare lipsei oricărei legi. Un filosof grec (pe care Aristotel al tău îl citează aici, complice şi scîrbavnic auctoritas) spune că seriozitatea potrivnicilor trebuie despuiată prin rîs, şi rîsului să i se împotrivească seriozitatea. Chibzuiala părinţilor noştri a ales cum trebuie: dacă rîsul este petrecerea plebei, goliciunea plebei trebuie ţinută în frîu şi umilită, şi înspăimîntată cu necruţare. Şi plebea nu are scule ca să-şi şlefuiască rîsul pînă într-atît încît să-l facă să devină un instrument împotriva seriozităţii păstorilor care trebuie s-o conducă la viaţa eternă şi s-o scape de chemările cărnii, ale neruşinării, ale mîncării, ale poftelor ruşinoase. Dar dacă cineva, într-o zi, fluturînd cuvintele Filosofului şi vorbind deci ca un filosof, ar aduce arta rîsului la puterea unei arme subtile, dacă retorica convingerii ar fi înlocuită cu retorica derîderii, dacă topica răbdătoarei şi salvatoarei construcţii a imaginilor reînvierii va fi înlocuită cu topica nerăbdătoarei distrugeri şi a răstălmăcirii tuturor imaginilor celor mai sfinte şi mai respectabile — oh, în ziua aceea şi tu şi toată înţelepciunea ta, Guglielmo, veţi fi răsturnaţi. — De ce ? M-aş lupta, iscusinţa mea s-ar împotrivi iscusinţei altuia. Ar fi o lume mai bună decît cea în care focul şi fierul încins al lui Bernardo Gui umilesc focul şi fierul încins al lui fra Dolcino. — Vei fi prins şi tu atunci în urzeala diavolului. Vei lupta de cealaltă parte a cîmpiei Armaghedon, unde va trebui să fie întîlnirea cea de pe urmă. Dar pentru ziua aceea Biserica va trebui să ştie să impună încă o dată regula ciocnirii. Nu ne sperie blasfemia, pentru că şi în ponegrirea lui Dumnezeu recunoaştem imaginea ascunsă a mîniei lui Iehova care-i ocă-răşte pe îngerii nesupuşi. Nu ne înspăimîntă violenţa celui ce ucide păstorii în numele vreunor închipuiri de reînnoire, pentru că este aceeaşi violenţă a principilor care au încercat să distrugă poporul lui Israel. Nu ne înspăimîntă asprimea 473 donatistului, nebunia sinucigaşă a circumciziei, desfrîul bogomilului, trufaşa puritate a albigensului, nevoia de sînge a flagelatorului, ameţeala răului arătată de fratele liberului spirit; îi cunoaştem pe toţi şi cunoaştem rădăcina păcatelor lor, care e însăşi rădăcina sfinţeniei noastre. Nu ne înspăi-mîntă şi mai ales ştim cum să-i distrugem sau, mai bine spus, cum să-i lăsăm să se distrugă singuri, ducînd cu făloşenie pînă la zenit voinţa de moarte, care ia naştere din hăurile înseşi ale nadirului lor. Ba, aş zice, prezenţa lor ne este de mare folos, ea se înscrie în hotărîrea lui Dumnezeu, pentru că păcatul lor stîrneşte virtutea noastră, blestemul lor încurajează cîntecul nostru de laudă, pocăinţa lor nefirească ordonează gustul nostru de sacrificiu, necuvioşia lor face să strălucească cuvioşia noastră, aşa cum principele beznelor a fost de trebuinţă, cu răzvrătirea lui şi cu disperarea lui, ca să facă să strălucească mai bine gloria lui Dumnezeu, început şi sfîrşit al oricărei speranţe. Dar dacă într-o zi — şi nu printr-o excepţie plebeie, ci ca o asceză a savantului, încredinţată mărturiei de netăgăduit a Scripturii - arta derîderii ar deveni acceptabilă, şi s-ar arăta nobilă şi liberală, şi nu mecanică după cum era, dacă într-o zi cineva ar putea spune (şi ar fi ascultat): eu rîd de întrupare... Atunci nu vom avea arme pentru stăvilirea acelei blasfemii, pentru că ea ar chema împreună toate puterile întunecate ale materiei corporale, cele care se afirmă în băşină şin rut, şi rutul şi băşina şi-ar aroga dreptul, care aparţine doar spiritului, de-a se exprima unde vrea! — Licurg pusese să se ridice o statuie a rîsului. — Ai citit asta în tratatul lui Cloritius, care a încercat să-i scape pe mimi de învinuirea de necredinţă, care spune cum un bolnav a fost tămăduit de un medic care îl ajutase să rîdă. De ce trebuia să-l tămăduiască, dacă Dumnezeu hotărîse că ziua lui pămîntească ajunsese la capăt? — Nu cred că l-a tămăduit de boală. L-a învăţat să rîdă de boală. — Boala nu se alungă din trup ca diavolii. Se distruge. — Cu trupul bolnavului. — Dacă e nevoie. — Tu eşti diavolul, i-a spus atunci Guglielmo. Jorge a părut să nu înţeleagă. Dacă ar fi putut să vadă, aş zice că l-ar fi ţintuit pe celălalt cu priviri uimite. — Eu? a spus. — Da, te-au minţit. Diavolul nu este principele materiei, diavolul este obrăznicia spiritului, credinţa fără zîmbet, adevărul care nu este cuprins niciodată de îndoială. Diavolul este 474 întunecat fiindcă ştie unde se duce şi mergînd se duce de unde a venit. Tu eşti diavolul, şi ca diavolul trăieşti în întuneric. Dacă voiai să mă convingi, ei bine nu ai reuşit. Te urăsc, Jorge, şi dacă aş putea te-aş duce jos, pe platou, gol şi cu pene de zburătoare înfipte în gaura curului, şi faţa vopsită ca un saltimbanc şi ca un bufon, pentru ca toată mănăstirea să rîdă de tine, şi să nu se mai sperie. Mi-ar plăcea să te ung cu miere şi apoi să te tăvălesc prin pene şi să te port de lanţ prin bîlciuri, ca să le spun tuturor: acesta vă aducea la cunoştinţă adevărul şi vă spunea că adevărul are gustul morţii, dar voi nu credeaţi în cuvîntul lui, ci în încăpăţînarea lui. Şi acum vă spun că, în nesfîrşitul vîrtej al lucrurilor cu putinţă, Dumnezeu vă îngăduie să vă închipuiţi şi o lume în care bănuitul interpret al adevărului să nu fie altceva decît o mierlă neghioabă, care repetă cuvintele învăţate de mult. — Tu eşti mai rău decît diavolul, minoritule, a spus atunci Jorge. Eşti un jongler ca şi Sfîntul care v-a dat naştere. Eşti ca Sfîntul Francisc al tău care din toto corpore fecerat lin-guam, care rostea jurăminte dînd spectacole ca saltimbancii, care-l descumpănea pe zgîrcit punîndu-i în mînă monede de aur, care umilea cuvioşia maicilor călugăriţe citind Miserere în loc de predică, şi care cerşea în franceză şi care imita cu o bucată de lemn mişcările celui care cîntă la vioară, care se travestea în vagabond ca să-i pună în încurcătură pe călugării mîncăcioşi, care se arunca gol în zăpadă, vorbea cu animalele şi cu ierburile, preschimba însăşi taina naşterii lui Christos în spectacol de ţară, invoca mielul din Bethleem imitînd behăitul oii... A fost o şcoală bună... Nu era minorit călugărul acela Diotisalvi din Florenţa?... — Ba da, a zîmbit Guglielmo. Cel care s-a dus la mănăstirea predicatorilor şi a spus că nu avea să primească mîncare dacă mai întîi nu-i dădeau un petic din tunica Sfîntului Ioan, ca s-o păstreze ca relicvă, şi cînd l-a avut şi-a şters şezutul cu el, apoi la aruncat la gunoi şi cu un băţ îl răsucea în murdărie şi striga: vai de mine, ajutaţi-mă, fraţilor, pentru că am pierdut în privată relicvele sfîntului. — Te distrează povestea asta, mi se pare. Poate că ai vrea să mio spui şi pe cea a altui minorit, fratele Paolo Millemosche, care într-o zi a căzut şi s-a întins pe gheaţă, şi concetăţenii lui rîdeau de el, şi unul l-a întrebat dacă n-ar fi vrut să aibă ceva mai bun sub el, şi el a răspuns: ba da, pe nevastăta... Aşa căutaţi voi adevărul. — Astfel îi învăţa Francisc pe oameni să privească lucrurile dintr-o altă parte. 475 — Dar v-am potolit. I-ai văzut ieri pe confraţii tăi. Au reintrat în rîndurile noastre, nu mai vorbesc ca oamenii simpli. Oamenii simpli nu trebuie să vorbească. Cartea aceasta ar fi îndreptăţit ideea că limba oamenilor simpli ar fi purtătoarea unei oarecare înţelepciuni. Acest lucru trebuie împiedicat, şi asta am vrut să fac eu. Tu spui că eu sînt diavolul; nu e adevărat. Eu am fost mîna lui Dumnezeu. — Mîna lui Dumnezeu creează, nu ascunde. — Există margini dincolo de care nu este îngăduit să mergi. Dumnezeu a vrut ca pe anumite hărţi să stea scris hic sunt leones. — Dumnezeu i-a creat şi pe monştri. Şi pe tine. Şi despre totul vrea să se vorbească. Jorge şi-a întins mîinile tremurătoare şi a tras cartea spre sine. O ţinea deschisă, dar întoarsă, în aşa fel încît Guglielmo s-o vadă în poziţia cea mai bună. — Atunci de ce a lăsat el, a spus, ca textul acesta să stea pierdut de-a lungul secolelor, şi să se salveze din el doar o copie, încît copia acelei copii, care a sfîrşit cine ştie pe unde, să rămînă îngropată în mîinile unui necredincios care nu cunoaşte greaca, şi apoi să zacă părăsită într-un loc închis dintr-o veche bibliotecă unde eu, nu tu, eu am fost chemat de providenţă s-o găsesc, şi so iau cu mine, şi s-o ascund pentru încă atîţia ani ? Eu ştiu, ştiu ca şi cum aş vedea asta scris cu litere de diamant, cu ochii mei care văd lucruri pe care tu nu le vezi, eu ştiu că aceasta era voinţa lui Dumnezeu şi inter-pretînd-o, am făcut ceea ce am făcut. în numele Tatălui, şi al Fiului, şi al Sfîntului Duh. 476 Ziua a şaptea Noaptea în care vine ecpiroza şi din cauza prea multor virtuţi precumpănesc forţele infernului Bătrînul a tăcut. Ţinea amîndouă mîinile cu palmele deschise pe carte, aproape mîngîindu-i paginile, ca şi cum ar fi netezit foile ca să le citească mai bine sau ar fi vrut să le apere de vreo mînă răpitoare. — Toate acestea n-au slujit, oricum, la nimic, i-a spus Guglielmo. Acum s-a sfîrşit, te-am găsit, am găsit cartea, şi ceilalţi au murit în zadar. — Nu în zadar, a spus Jorge. Poate au fost prea mulţi. Şi dacă mi-ar fi trebuit o dovadă pentru tine că această carte este blestemată, ai avut-o. Şi pentru a nu fi murit în zadar, o altă moarte nu va fi prea mult. A spus şi a început, cu mîinile sale descărnate şi delicate, să sfîşie încet, în bucăţi şi în fîşii, paginile înmuiate ale manuscrisului, băgîndu-şi-le ghemotoace în gură şi mestecîndu-le încet, ca şi cînd ar fi mîncat ostia sfîntă şi ar fi vrut s-o preschimbe în carne din propria lui carne. Guglielmo îl privea fascinat şi părea că nu-şi dă seama de ceea ce se întîmpla. Apoi s-a scuturat şi s-a repezit înainte strigînd: — Ce faci? Jorge a zîmbit, dezvelindu-şi gingiile golite de sînge, în timp ce o şuviţă de bale gălbui îi curgea de pe buzele palide pe firele albe şi rare de păr ale bărbii. — Tu eşti cel care aştepta sunetul celei de-a şaptea trîmbiţe, nu-i aşa ? Ascultă acum ce spune glasul: pecetluieşte cele ce au spus cele şapte tunete, şi nu scrie, ia-le şi devoră-le, ele vor amărî pîntecele tău, dar pentru gura ta dulci vor fi, precum mierea. Vezi ? Acum pecetluiesc ceea ce nu trebuie spus, în mormîntul care devin. 477 A rîs, chiar şi el, Jorge. Pentru prima dată l-am auzit rîzînd... A rîs cu gura, fără ca buzele să se fi alăturat bucuriei, şi părea că plînge. — Nu te aşteptai, Guglielmo, la această concluzie, nu-i aşa ? Bătrînul acesta, prin mila lui Dumnezeu, iese iar biruitor, vezi? Şi cum Guglielmo încerca să-i smulgă cartea, Jorge, care a ghicit gestul, simţind mişcarea aerului, s-a dat înapoi strîn-gînd volumul la piept cu stînga, în timp ce cu dreapta siîşia mai departe paginile şi le băga în gură. Stătea de partea cealaltă a mesei, şi Guglielmo, care nu reuşea să-l ajungă, a încercat pe neaşteptate să ocolească stavila. Dar şia doborît scaunul de lemn, agăţîndu-l cu veş-mîntul, încît Jorge a avut putinţa să-şi dea seama de încurcătură. Bătrînul a rîs din nou, de data asta mai puternic, şi cu o iuţeală neaşteptată a întins mîna dreaptă, dibuind pe pipăite felinarul, mînat de căldură a ajuns la flacără şi a lăsat mîna peste ea, fără să se teamă de durere, şi flacăra s-a stins. Camera s-a cufundat în întuneric şi am auzit pentru ultima dată rîsul lui Jorge, care striga: — Acum găsiţi-mă, pentru că acum eu sînt cel care vede mai bine. Apoi a tăcut şi nu l-am mai auzit mişcîndu-se cu paşii aceia tăcuţi care făceau atît de neaşteptate apariţiile lui, şi auzeam doar din cînd în cînd, în diferite colţuri ale încăperii, zgomotul hîrtiei care se sfîşia. — Adso! a strigat Guglielmo, stai la uşă şi nu-l lăsa să iasă. Dar vorbise prea tîrziu, pentru că eu, care de cîteva secunde muream de dorinţa de a sări pe bătrîn, cînd se făcuse întuneric mă aruncasem înainte încercînd să ocolesc masa prin partea opusă celei pe care o pornise maestrul meu. Prea tîrziu mi-am dat seama că îi dădusem lui Jorge posibilitatea să cîştige uşa, pentru că bătrînul ştia să se orienteze pe întuneric cu o nemaipomenită siguranţă. Şi într-adevăr am auzit un zgomot de hîrtie ruptă în spatele nostru, destul de înăbuşit, pentru că venea din camera alăturată. Şi în acelaşi timp am auzit un alt zgomot, un scîrţîit chinuit şi crescînd, un scrîşnet de ţîţîni. — Oglinda, a strigat Guglielmo. Ne închide înăuntru. Purtaţi de zgomot, amîndoi ne-am aruncat spre intrare, eu m-am împiedicat de un scăunel şi m-am lovit la un picior, dar nam luat asta în seamă, pentru că fulgerător am înţeles că dacă Jorge ne-ar fi închis, n-am mai fi ieşit niciodată: pe 478 întuneric nu am fi găsit în ce chip să ieşim, neştiind ce trebuia manevrat în partea aceea şi cum. Cred că Guglielmo se mişca cu aceeaşi disperare ca şi mine, pentru că l-am simţit alături în timp ce amîndoi, ajunşi în prag, împingeam cu toată puterea partea din spate a oglinzii, care se închidea spre noi. Am ajuns la timp, pentru că uşa s-a oprit şi, puţin după aceea, a cedat, redeschizîndu-se. Era limpede că Jorge, văzînd că lupta era inegală, se îndepărtase. Am ieşit din camera blestemată, dar acum nu ştiam în ce parte pornise bătrînul şi întunericul era aproape total. La un moment dat miam amintit: — Maestre, dar am amnarul la mine ! — Şi atunci ce mai aştepţi ? a strigat Guglielmo. Caută lampa şi aprinde-o. M-am aruncat în întuneric, îndărăt în finis Africae, căutînd felinarul pe pipăite. Am izbutit numaidecît, printr-o minune dumnezeiască, m-am căutat în scapulară, am găsit amnarul, mîinile îmi tremurau şi am dat de două ori greş pînă să izbutesc să aprind, în timp ce Guglielmo gîfîia din uşă: „haide, hai mai repede!" — Mai repede, m-a îndemnat din nou Guglielmo, altfel ăla mănîncă tot Aristotelul! — Şi-o să moară! am strigat înspăimîntat ajungîndu-l din urmă şi pornind amîndoi în căutare. — Nu-mi pasă dacă moare, blestematul! striga Guglielmo, iscodind cu ochii prin jur şi mişcîndu-se la întîmplare. Şi aşa, cu cît a mîncat, soarta lui e pecetluită. Dar eu vreau cartea! Apoi s-a oprit şi a vorbit cu mai mult calm. — Stai. Dacă facem aşa, nu-l mai găsim niciodată. Să stăm o clipă locului tăcuţi. Am încremenit în tăcere. Şi în tăcere am auzit, nu prea departe de noi, zgomotul unui corp care mişca un dulap şi pocnetul unor cărţi care cădeau. — Pe-acolo ! am strigat amîndoi deodată. Am alergat spre locul unde se auzeau zgomotele, dar ne-am dat seama că trebuia să încetinim pasul. într-adevăr, în afară de finis Africae, biblioteca era străbătută în seara aceea de valuri de aer care şuşoteau şi gemeau puternic din pricina vîntului de-afară. Sporite de avîntul nostru, ele ameninţau să stingă felinarul, atît de greu recăpătat. Neputînd să ne grăbim noi, trebuia să-l facem pe Jorge să încetinească. Guglielmo a avut o intuiţie contrară şi a strigat: — Te-am prins bătrîne, acum avem lumină ! 479 Şi a fost o socotinţă înţeleaptă, pentru că vestea l-a tulburat, pare-se, pe Jorge, care a trebuit să grăbească pasul, stricînd echilibrul magicei sale sensibilităţi de văzător în beznă. întradevăr, puţin după aceea am auzit un alt zgomot şi cînd, urmînd sunetul, am intrat în camera Y de la YSPANIA, l-am văzut, căzut pe jos, cu cartea tot în mîini, în timp ce căuta să se ridice printre volumele căzute de pe masa pe care o răsturnase. încerca să se ridice, dar continua să smulgă paginile, ca şi cum ar fi vrut să-şi devoreze prada cît mai repede. Am ajuns la el cînd se ridicase şi, simţind prezenţa noastră, ne ţinea piept, dîndu-se îndărăt. Chipul său, la lumina roşie a felinarului, ne-a apărut înspăimîntător: trăsăturile răvăşite, o sudoare bolnăvicioasă îi şiroia pe frunte şi pe obraji, ochii, de obicei albi de moarte, se injectaseră de sînge, din gură îi ieşeau şuviţe de pergament, ca unei fiare înfometate care se îndopase prea mult şi nu mai izbutea să-şi înghită mîncarea. Desfigurată de oboseală, de ameninţarea otrăvii care-i clocotea acum din belşug în vine, de disperata şi drăceasca lui hotărîre, ceea ce fusese figura respectabilă a bătrînului apărea acum dezgustătoare şi caraghioasă; în altă situaţie ar fi putut să stîrnească rîsul, dar şi noi ajunseserăm asemenea unor animale, unor cîini care hăituiesc o sălbăticiune. Am fi putut să-l apucăm cu calm, dar am căzut în spatele lui ca apucaţii, el s-a apărat, a strîns mîinile la piept apărînd volumul, eu îl ţineam cu stînga în vreme ce cu dreapta încercam să ţin felinarul sus, dar i-am trecut flacăra pe faţă, el a simţit căldura, a scos un geamăt sufocat, aproape un răcnet, lăsînd să-i cadă din gură bucăţi de hîrtie, şi-a desprins dreapta cu care strîngea cartea, a mişcat mîna spre felinar şi mi l-a smuls brusc, aruncîndu-l înainte... Felinarul a căzut tocmai pe grămada de cărţi căzute de pe masă, îngrămădite unele peste altele, cu paginile deschise. Uleiul s-a vărsat, focul s-a apropiat numaidecît de un pergament foarte subţire care s-a aprins ca o legătură de mărăcini uscaţi. Totul s-a petrecut în cîteva clipe, din volume s-a ridicat o vîlvătaie, ca şi cînd acele pagini milenare tînjiseră de secole să se aprindă, şi se bucurau să-şi satisfacă dintr-o dată o străveche sete de ecpiroză. Guglielmo şi-a dat seama de ceea ce se întîmpla şi a renunţat să-l mai împingă pe bătrîn — care, de cum s-a simţit liber, s-a dat înapoi cîţiva paşi —, a şovăit puţin, prea mult însă, neştiind dacă să se întoarcă la Jorge sau să se repeadă să stingă micul rug. O carte mai veche decît altele a ars într-o clipă, aruncînd în sus o limbă de flăcări. 480 Lamele subţiri de vînt, care puteau stinge o flăcăruie plăpîndă, dădeau în schimb curaj unei văpăi mai mari şi mai vii, şi chiar făceau să se împrăştie din ea flăcărui zburătoare. — Stinge repede focul ăla. Se aprinde totul aici! M-am repezit la rug, dar mam oprit apoi pentru că nu ştiam cum să fac. Guglielmo s-a mişcat din nou spre mine, ca să-mi vină în ajutor. Am întins mîinile spre foc, am căutat cu ochii ceva cu care să-l înăbuşim, eu am avut un fel de inspiraţie, mi-am scos sutana, trăgînd-o peste cap şi am încercat s-o arunc peste foc. Dar flăcările erau acum prea înalte, au muşcat din sutana mea şi au mistuit-o. Miam tras înapoi mîinile, care mă usturau de arsură, m-am întors spre Guglielmo şi l-am văzut, chiar în spatele lui, pe Jorge apropiindu-se din nou. Căldura era acum atît de mare, încît el a ghicit-o foarte bine, a ştiut cu deplină siguranţă unde era focul şi l-a aruncat în el pe Aristotel. Guglielmo a avut o tresărire de mînie şi l-a îmbrîncit puternic pe bătrîn care s-a izbit de un dulap dînd cu capul de o muchie şi prăbuşindu-se la pămînt... Dar Guglielmo, care cred că auzise rostindu-se o înjurătură îngrozitoare, nu l-a băgat în seamă. S-a întors la cărţi. Prea tîrziu. Aristotel, sau mai bine zis ceea ce mai rămăsese din el după ce-l mîncase bătrînul, ardea. între timp, cîteva scîntei zburaseră spre pereţi, şi volumele dintrun alt dulap începuseră să se răsucească dogorite de foc. Acum nu un incendiu, ci două se porniseră în cameră. Guglielmo a înţeles că nu puteam să le mai stingem cu mîinile, şi s-a hotărît să salveze cărţile cu alte cărţi. A luat un volum care i se părea mai bine legat decît altele, şi mai greu, şi a încercat să se folosească de el ca de o armă cu care să înăbuşe elementul vrăjmaş. Dar lovind legătura cu paftale în stiva de cărţi care ardeau, nu făcea altceva decît să stîrnească alte scîntei. A încercat să le stingă cu picioarele, dar a dobîndit efectul contrar, pentru că s-au ridicat fîşii zburătoare de pergament, aproape scrum, care au zburătăcit ca liliecii, în timp ce aerul, aliat cu tovarăşul său aerian, le trimitea să incendieze materia terestră a celorlalte foi. Nenorocirea voise ca aceea să fie una dintre încăperile cele mai dezordonate ale labirintului. Din rafturile dulapurilor atîrnau manuscrise răsucite în suluri, alte cărţi, hărtănite acum, lăsau să iasă din copertele lor, ca nişte buze rînjite, limbi de pînză îngălbenită de ani, şi masa trebuie să fi conţinut o mare cantitate de scrieri pe care Malachia (rămas singur de atîtea zile) uitase să le pună la loc. Aşa încît camera, 481 după dezordinea făcută de Jorge, era invadată de pergamente care nu aşteptau altceva decît să se transforme în alt element. Pe scurt, locul acela a fost un vas cu jăratic, un rug aprins. Şi dulapurile luau parte la sacrificiul acela şi începeau să trosnească. Mi-am dat seama că întreg labirintul nu era altceva decît o stivă de lemne pentru un sacrificiu, pregătite în aşteptarea unei scîntei. — Apă, ne trebuie apă! spunea Guglielmo; dar adăuga apoi: Şi unde se găseşte apă în infernul ăsta? — în bucătărie, jos în bucătărie ! am strigat. Guglielmo m-a privit încremenit, cu faţa înroşită de lumina aceea furioasă. — Da, dar pînă să coborîm şi să urcăm... La dracu! a strigat apoi, în orice caz camera asta e pierdută, şi poate că şi cea de alături. Să coborîm numaidecît, eu caut apă, tu du-te şi dă alarma, e nevoie aici de mulţi oameni. Am găsit drumul spre scară pentru că dezastrul lumina şi camerele care urmau, chiar dacă din ce în ce mai slab, aşa încît am străbătut ultimele încăperi aproape pe pipăite. Dedesubt lumina nopţii ilumina palid scriptorium-u\ şi de aici am coborît în refector. Guglielmo a fugit la bucătărie, eu la uşa refectorului, manevrînd ca să deschid pe dinăuntru, şi am izbutit după destulă muncă, pentru că tulburarea mă prostea şi mă făcea neîndemînatic. Am ieşit pe platou, am alergat spre dormitor, apoi am înţeles că nu-i puteam trezi pe călugări unul cîte unul; am avut o inspiraţie, m-am dus la biserică şi am căutat drumul ce ducea la clopotniţă. Cum am ajuns acolo, am apucat toate funiile şi am smucit de ele cît am putut. Trăgeam cu putere şi funia clopotului mare, ridicîn-du-se, mă trăgea în sus cu ea. în bibliotecă mîinile mi se jupuiseră pe dos, dar palmele erau încă sănătoase, aşa că mi le-am jupuit frecîndu-le de funii pînă cînd au început să sînge-reze şi a trebuit să slăbesc strînsoarea. Dar făcusem deja destul zgomot, aşa că m-am aplecat iute în afară, la vreme ca să-i văd pe primii călugări care ieşeau din dormitor, în timp ce departe se auzeau glasurile slujitorilor care se iveau în pragul caselor lor. N-am putut să le explic prea bine, pentru că nu eram în stare să leg cuvintele, şi primele care mi-au venit în minte şi pe buze au fost în limba mea de acasă. Cu mîinile sîngerînde arătam ferestrele aripii de miazăzi a Edificiului de la care transpărea prin alabastru o nefirească lumină. Mi-am dat seama, după intensitatea luminii, că în timp ce coboram şi trăgeam clopotele, focul se răspîndise acum şi prin alte camere. Toate ferestrele Africei şi 482 toată faţada între aceasta şi turnul de răsărit străluceau acum de pîlpîiri neegale. — Apă, aduceţi apă ! strigam. în primele clipe nimeni nu a priceput. Călugării erau atît de obişnuiţi să socotească biblioteca un loc sfînt şi de neatins, încît nu izbuteau să-şi dea seama că ea era ameninţată de un accident obişnuit, ca o colibă ţărănească. Primii care au ridicat privirea la ferestre şi-au făcut semnul crucii, şoptind vorbe de spaimă, şi am înţeles că bănuiau alte apariţii. M-am prins de hainele lor, i-am rugat să înţeleagă, pînă cînd cineva a tradus sughiţurile mele în cuvinte omeneşti. Nicola din Morimondo a fost cel care a spus : — Arde biblioteca! — Da, am şoptit eu, lăsîndu-mă, sfîrşit de puteri, să cad la pămînt. Nicola a dat dovadă de multă energie, a strigat ordine servitorilor, a dat sfaturi călugărilor care-l înconjurau, l-a trimis pe careva să deschidă şi celelalte uşi ale Edificiului, pe alţii i-a mînat să caute găleţi şi vase de tot felul, i-a îndreptat pe toţi cei de faţă spre izvoarele şi bazinele de apă de la zidul de incintă. Le-a ordonat văcarilor să folosească asinii şi catîrii ca să transporte hîrdaie. Dacă cel care dădea asemenea porunci ar fi fost un om înzestrat cu autoritate, ar fi fost ascultat. Dar servitorii erau obişnuiţi să primească porunci de la Remigio, scribii de la Malachia şi toţi de la Abate. Şi, vai!, nici unul dintre ei nu era de faţă. Călugării îl căutau din ochi pe Abate, ca să primească sfaturi şi alinare, şi nu-l găseau, şi numai eu ştiam că era mort, sau murea chiar în clipa aceea, zidit într-o tainiţă fără aer, care acum se prefăcea într-un cuptor, într-un taur al lui Phalaris. Nicola îi împingea pe văcari într-o parte, dar vreun alt călugăr, animat de cele mai bune intenţii, îi împingea în cealaltă. Unii dintre confraţi îşi pierduseră, de bună seamă, calmul, alţii încă mai erau moleşiţi de somn. Eu încercam să explic, acum după cemi recăpătasem puterea vorbirii, dar este nevoie să reamintesc că eram aproape dezbrăcat, îmi aruncasem sutana în foc, şi vederea unui băiat ca mine, plin de sînge, înnegrit la faţă de funingine, cu trupul indecent despuiat, prostit acum de frig, nu avea cum să inspire încredere. în cele din urmă Nicola a izbutit să tragă cîţiva confraţi şi alţi oameni în bucătărie, pe care între timp cineva o deschisese şi se putea intra în ea. Un altul a avut ideea fericită să aducă torţe. Am găsit încăperea în mare dezordine şi am înţeles că 483 Guglielmo trebuie să fi răvăşit-o ca să caute apă şi vase potrivite cu care s-o care. Chiar în momentul acela l-am văzut pe Guglielmo care apărea pe uşa refectorului, cu faţa pîrlită, hainele fumegînd pe el, în mînă ţinînd o tingire, şi mi-a fost milă de el, biată alegorie a neputinţei. Am înţeles că, deşi izbutise să care la etajul al doilea o oală cu apă fără s-o verse, şi deşi făcuse treaba asta de mai multe ori, nu reuşise lucru. Mi-am amintit de povestea Sfîntului Augustin, care a văzut un copil ce încerca să treacă marea într-o lingură ; copilul era un înger şi făcea aşa ca să rîdă de sfînt care pretindea că poate pătrunde tainele naturii divine. Şi, ca şi îngerul, Guglielmo mi-a vorbit sprijinindu-se sleit de uşorul uşii: — E cu neputinţă, nu vom izbuti niciodată, nici cu toţi călugării din abaţie la un loc. Biblioteca e pierdută. Şi, cu totul altfel decît îngerul, Guglielmo plîngea. M-am ghemuit la pieptul lui, în timp ce el smulgea de pe masă o pînză şi încerca să mă acopere. Ne-am oprit să vedem, acum înfrînţi, ceea ce se petrecea în jurul nostru. Era o alergătură dezordonată de oameni, unii urcau cu mîinile goale, şi se încrucişau pe scara răsucită cu cei care, cu mîinile goale, se suiseră deja şi coborau acum ca să caute vase. Alţii, mai cu scaun la cap, căutau degrabă oale şi lighene, ca să-şi dea apoi seama că la bucătărie nu era apă de ajuns. Pe neaşteptate, în sală au năvălit cîţiva măgari care aduceau hîrdaie, şi văcarii îi împingeau, îi descărcau şi făceau semne ca apa să fie dusă sus. Dar nu ştiau pe unde s-o apuce spre scriptorium, şi a fost nevoie să se scurgă timp înainte ca unii dintre scribi să-i înveţe, şi cînd urcau se întîlneau cu cei care coborau, îngroziţi. Unele dintre hîrdaie s-au spart şi au vărsat apa pe jos, altele au fost trecute în sus pe scara răsucită, cu mîini hotărîte. Am urmărit grupul şi mam nimerit în scriptorium ; de la intrarea spre bibliotecă venea un fum gros, ultimii oameni care încercaseră să urce spre turnul de răsărit se întorceau tuşind, cu ochii înroşiţi şi mărturiseau că nu se mai putea intra în infernul acela. L-am văzut atunci pe Bencio. Schimonosit la faţă, cu un vas uriaş în mînă, urca din catul de jos. A auzit ce spuneau cei ce se întorceau şi i-a obrăznicit: — Infernul o să vă înghită pe toţi, ticăloşilor! S-a întors, ca să caute un ajutor, şi m-a văzut: Adso ! a strigat, biblioteca... biblioteca... N-a aşteptat răspunsul meu. A fugit la picioarele scării şi a intrat cu îndrăzneală în fum. A fost pentru ultima oară cînd l-am văzut. 484 Am auzit un scîrţîit care venea de sus. De la bolţile scriptoriumului cădeau bucăţi de piatră amestecate cu var. O cheie de boltă sculptată în formă de floare s-a desprins şi era gata-gata să-mi cadă în cap. Podeaua labirintului începea să crape. Am coborît repede la catul de jos şi am ieşit în aer liber. Cîţiva servitori mai inimoşi aduseseră scări cu care încercau să ajungă la ferestrele etajelor de sus, şi să facă să treacă apa pe acolo. Dar scările cele mai lungi abia de ajungeau pînă la ferestrele scriptorium-ului, şi cine se suia pînă acolo nu putea să le deschidă pe dinafară. Am trimis să spună să le deschidă pe dinăuntru, dar acum nimeni nu mai îndrăznea să se urce. între timp eu mă uitam la ferestrele de la catul al treilea, întreaga bibliotecă trebuie să fi devenit un vas de jăratic fumegînd, şi focul alerga acum din cameră în cameră cuprin-zînd cu iuţeală miile de pagini atît de uscate. Toate ferestrele erau acum viu luminate, un fum negru se ridica spre cer, focul ajunsese acum la bîrnele acoperişului. Edificiul, care părea atît de trainic şi de nezdruncinat, arăta în nenorocirea aceea slăbiciunea sa, fisurile sale, zidurile mîncate pînă în adînc, pietrele sale sfărîmate, care îngăduiau flăcării să ajungă la schelăria de lemn, oriunde se afla ea. Deodată cîteva ferestre s-au spart, ca apăsate de o forţă lăuntrică, scînteile au ieşit în aer liber, punctînd cu lumini zburătoare întunericul nopţii. Vîntul, din puternic, se făcuse mult mai slab, şi asta a fost o nenorocire, pentru că puternic ar fi stins toate scînteile, slab le transporta, aţîţîndu-le, şi cu ele făcea să se răsucească prin aer fîşii de pergament, pe care arderea dinăuntru le făcuse să-şi piardă orice greutate. în acea clipă s-a auzit un trosnet: podeaua labirintului se rupsese în unele locuri, aruncînd bîrne aprinse la catul de jos, pentru că acum am văzut limbi de foc ridicîndu-se din scriptorium, încărcat şi el cu cărţi şi cu dulapuri, şi cu pagini separate, întinse pe mese, ispită pentru scîntei. Am auzit strigăte de disperare care veneau de la un grup de copişti care-şi smulgeau părul din cap, încă mai frămîntînduşi mintea cum să urce, plini de curaj, ca să-şi salveze pergamentele lor atît de dragi. în zadar, deoarece bucătăria şi refectorul erau acum o încrucişare de suflete pierdute ţîşnind în toate părţile, aşa încît fiecare îl împiedica pe celălalt. Oamenii se ciocneau, cădeau, cine avea în mînă un vas îi vărsa conţinutul salvator, catîrii intraţi în bucătărie simţiseră focul şi zvîrleau din copite, se repezeau spre uşi, lovindu-i pe oameni şi pe propriii lor îngrijitori. Se vedea bine că, în orice caz, viermuiala aceea 485 de ţărani şi de oameni credincioşi şi de înţelepţi, dar nepricepută şi necondusă de nimeni, încurca chiar şi acele ajutoare care totuşi ar fi putut să vină de undeva. Tot platoul căzuse pradă dezordinii. Dar era doar începutul tragediei. Pentru că, ieşind pe ferestre şi pe acoperiş, norii de scîntei, acum biruitori, încurajaţi de vînt, cădeau peste tot, ajungînd la acoperişul bisericii. Oricine ştie cîte catedrale minunate au fost neajutorate în faţa focului, deoarece casa Domnului ne apare frumoasă şi bine apărată precum Ierusalimul ceresc, din cauza pietrei cu care se mîndreşte, dar zidurile şi bolţile se ridică pe o foarte fragilă, deşi atît de minunată, arhitectură de lemn, şi dacă biserica de piatră aminteşte de pădurile cele mai bătrîne prin coloanele sale care se despletesc înalte în boite, falnice ca nişte stejari, de stejar are adesea şi trupul - cum de asemenea de stejar are şi întregul său mobilier, altarele, corurile, tavolele pictate, băncile, scaunele, candelabrele. Aşa s-a întîmplat şi cu biserica abaţiei, cu portalul ei cel frumos care m-a vrăjit atîta în prima zi. A luat foc foarte repede. Călugării şi toată populaţia de pe platou au înţeles atunci că era în joc supravieţuirea însăşi a abaţiei, şi toţi s-au pus să alerge cu mai mult curaj şi mai mare rînduială ca să înfrunte primejdia. Desigur, în biserică se putea intra mult mai uşor, şi deci era mult mai uşor de apărat decît biblioteca. Biblioteca fusese condamnată de propriul ei refuz de a fi cunoscută, de taina pe care o păstra, de zgîrcenia intrărilor sale. Biserica, deschisă matern tuturor în ora de rugăciune, era deschisă tuturor în ora de întrajutorare. Dar nu mai era apă, sau mai era doar foarte puţină, izvoarele o dau cu o firească strîmtoare şi cu o încetineală ce nu se potrivea acum cu nerăbdarea nevoii. Toţi ar fi putut să stingă incendiul bisericii, dar acum nimeni nu ştia cum. Şi apoi focul se pornise de sus, unde era greu să se caţere şi să bată flăcările sau să le înăbuşe cu pămînt sau cu zdrenţe. Şi cînd flăcările au ajuns jos, nu mai avea rost să mai arunci pe el cu pămînt sau cu nisip, pentru că acum tavanul se prăbuşea peste cei care săriseră în ajutor, prinzîndu-i dedesubt. Astfel, la strigătele de părere de rău pentru multele bogăţii arse, se uneau acum strigătele de durere pentru feţele arse, membrele rupte, trupurile dispărute sub o grăbită prăbuşire de bolţi. Vîntul se pornise din nou să sufle cu putere şi cu tot mai multă putere hrănea răspîndirea focului. Imediat după biserică au luat foc cocinile şi grajdurile. Animalele înnebunite şiau rupt legăturile, au doborît uşile, s-au răspîndit pe tot platoul, nechezînd, mugind, behăind sau grohăind îngrozitor. Cîteva scîntei au căzut pe coama unor cai şi s-a văzut esplanada străbătută de creaturi infernale, de cai de călărie în flăcări, care răsturnau totul în calea lor ce nu avea nici o ţintă, nici hodină. Lam văzut pe bătrînul Alinardo care se învîrtea zăpăcit, fără să fi înţeles ce se întîmplase, răsturnat de falnicul Brunello, nimbat cu foc, tîrît în ţărînă şi lăsat acolo, biet lucru fără formă. Dar n-am avut nici cum, nici timp să-l ajut, nici să plîng sfîrşitul lui, pentru că asemenea scene se întîmplau acum peste tot. Caii în flăcări duseseră focul acolo unde vîntul nu izbutise încă; acum ardeau şi atelierele şi casa novicilor. Turme de oameni alergau de la un capăt la altul al esplanadei, fără ţintă sau cu ţinte închipuite. L-am văzut pe Nicola, rănit la cap, cu hainele sfîşiate şi frînt acum, cum sta în genunchi pe aleea de trecere şi blestema blestemul lui Dumnezeu. L-am văzut pe Pacifico din Tivoli care, renunţînd la orice gînd de ajutor, încerca să pună mîna la ieşire pe un catîr neliniştit, şi după ce a izbutit mi-a strigat să fac şi eu la fel şi să fug, ca să scap de nălucirea aceea înspăimîntătoare a Armaghedonului. M-am întrebat atunci unde era Guglielmo şi m-am temut să nu fi fost prins sub vreo dărîmătură. L-am găsit după o lungă căutare, în apropierea porticului mănăstirii. Ţinea în mînă sacul lui de drum; în timp ce focul cuprindea şi casa peregrinilor se urcase în chilie la el ca săşi scape cel puţin preţioasele lui lucruri. îmi luase şi sacul meu, în care am găsit ceva cu care să mă îmbrac. Ne-am oprit gîfîind ca să vedem ce se mai întîmpla în jurul nostru. Acum abaţia era condamnată. Aproape toate clădirile sale, care mai mult, care mai puţin, erau cuprinse de flăcări. Cele încă neatinse nu aveau să scape prea mult timp, pentru că totul acum, de la elementele naturale, pînă la opera încurcată a salvatorilor, ajuta la răspîndirea incendiului. în afară rămî-neau doar părţile neclădite, grădina de zarzavat, grădina din faţa porticului... Nu se mai putea face nimic pentru a salva clădirile, dar era de ajuns să părăseşti gîndul de-a le salva, pentru a putea observa totul în siguranţă, stînd la loc deschis. Priveam acum biserica arzînd potolit, pentru că e ştiut că aceste mari clădiri se aprind repede în părţile lor lemnoase şi apoi agonizează ore şi ore, uneori chiar zile întregi. Altfel continua însă să ardă Edificiul. Aici materialul combustibil era foarte bogat, focul, după ce se întinsese cu totul în 486 487 scriptorium, năvălea acum la bucătărie. Cît priveşte catul al treilea, unde cîndva şi pentru sute de ani fusese labirintul, acum era cu totul şi cu totul distrus. — Era cea mai mare bibliotecă a creştinătăţii, a spus Guglielmo. Acum, a spus mai departe, Antichristul se apropie cu adevărat, pentru că nici o înţelepciune nu-i mai stă în cale. Pe de altă parte, i-am văzut chipul în noaptea asta. — Chipul cui ? l-am întrebat încremenit. — Despre Jorge spun. în chipul acela schimonosit de ură împotriva filosofiei, am văzut pentru prima oară portretul lui Antichrist, care nu vine din tribul lui Iuda, cum vor vestitorii lui, şi nici dintr-o ţară îndepărtată. Antichristul poate lua naştere chiar din credinţă, din dragoste prea mare faţă de Dumnezeu, sau de adevăr, după cum ereticul se naşte din sfînt, şi cel bîntuit de draci din clarvăzător. Teme-te, Adso, de profeţi şi de cei dispuşi să moară pentru adevăr, care de obicei fac foarte mulţi oameni să moară împreună cu ei, adesea înaintea lor, uneori în locul lor. Jorge a împlinit o operă diabolică pentru că iubea în chip atît de fără ruşine adevărul lui, încît a îndrăznit totul ca să distrugă minciuna altora. Jorge se temea de cartea a doua a lui Aristotel poate pentru că ea învăţa într-adevăr cum să se deformeze chipul oricărui adevăr, pentru a nu deveni sclavii propriilor noastre născociri. Poate că datoria celui care-i iubeşte pe oameni este să-i facă să rîdă de adevăr, să facă adevărul să rîdă, pentru că singurul adevăr este să învăţăm să ne eliberăm de pasiunea nesănătoasă pentru adevăr. — Dar, maestre, am cutezat eu, îndurerat, dumneavoastră vorbiţi acum aşa pentru că sînteţi lovit în adîncul sufletului. Totuşi există un adevăr, cel pe care l-aţi descoperit în seara asta, cel la care aţi ajuns desluşind urmele pe care le-aţi urmărit zilele trecute. Jorge a învins, dar dumneavoastră l-aţi învins pe Jorge pentru că aţi dat pe faţă urzelile lui. — Nu era nici o urzeală, a spus Guglielmo, şi eu am descoperit totul din greşeală. Spusele sale se contraziceau şi n-am înţeles dacă Guglielmo voia să fie aşa. — Dar era adevărat că urmele pe zăpadă duceau la Brunello, am spus eu, era adevărat că Adelmo se sinucisese, era adevărat că Venanzio nu se înecase în hîrdău, era adevărat că labirintul era făcut aşa cum vi l-aţi închipuit dumneavoastră, era adevărat că ducea la finis Africae, dacă se atingea cuvîntul quatuor, era adevărat că tomul neştiut era de Aristotel... Aş putea înşira mai departe toate lucrurile adevărate 488 pe care le-aţi descoperit folosindu-vă de înţelepciunea dumneavoastră... — Nu m-am îndoit niciodată de adevărul semnelor, Adso, ele sînt singurul lucru pe care-l are omul la îndemînă pentru a se descurca în lume. Ceea ce n-am înţeles eu era legătura dintre semne. Am ajuns la Jorge după un plan apocaliptic care părea să lege laolaltă toate crimele, şi cu toate astea era întîmplător. Am ajuns la Jorge căutînd un făptaş al tuturor crimelor, şi am aflat că fiecare crimă avea de fapt un alt autor, sau pe nimeni. Am ajuns la Jorge urmărind să găsesc un plan al unei minţi bolnave, dar calculate, şi nu era nici un plan, sau Jorge însuşi fusese depăşit de propriul său plan de la început, şi după asta se pornise un lanţ de cauze, şi de supracauze, şi de cauze care se ciocneau între ele, care acţionau după cum voiau ele, creînd condiţii care nu mai erau legate de nici un plan. Şi atunci, unde e toată înţelepciunea mea ? M-am purtat ca un încăpăţînat, urmînd un raţionament fals, cînd trebuia să ştiu bine că în univers nu există nici un raţionament. — Dar născocind raţionamente greşite aţi găsit totuşi ceva... — Ai spus un lucru foarte frumos, Adso, îţi mulţumesc. Raţionamentul pe care şi-l plăsmuieşte mintea noastră este ca o plasă, sau ca o scară, care se construieşte ca să ajungi la ceva. Dar după aceea scara trebuie aruncată, pentru că se descoperă că, deşi slujea, era lipsită de sens. Er muoz gelîchesame die Leiter abewerfen, sd Er an ir ufgestigen ist... Aşa se spune ? — Aşa se zice în limba mea. Cine a spus-o ? — Un mistic de la voi. A scris-o pe undeva, nu mai ştiu pe unde. Şi nu e nevoie să găsească cineva manuscrisul acela. Singurele adevăruri care slujesc sînt scule de aruncat. — Nu vă puteţi învinui de nimic, aţi făcut totul cum se putea mai bine. — Tocmai ce poţi face mai bine e puţin. Este greu să te învoieşti cu ideea că nu poate să existe o rînduială în univers, pentru că ar supăra libera voinţă a lui Dumnezeu şi atotputernicia lui. Aşa că libertatea lui Dumnezeu este osînda noastră, sau cel puţin osînda mîndriei noastre. Am cutezat pentru prima şi ultima oară din viaţa mea o încheiere teologică: — Dar cum poate să existe o fiinţă necesară cu totul alcătuită din posibilitate? Ce diferenţă mai e atunci între Dumnezeu şi haosul începuturilor? A afirma deplina atotputernicie a lui Dumnezeu şi deplina lui libertate faţă de 489 propriile sale alegeri nu este totuna cu a demonstra că Dumnezeu nu există ? Guglielmo m-a privit fără ca nici un sentiment să i se citească pe faţă şi a spus: — Cum ar putea un înţelept să comunice mai departe ştiinţa sa dacă ar răspunde la întrebarea ta ? Nu am înţeles cuvintele sale. — Vreţi să spuneţi, l-am întrebat, că n-ar mai exista ştiinţă posibilă şi comunicabilă, dacă ar lipsi criteriul însuşi al adevărului, sau că nu mai puteţi să comunicaţi mai departe ceea ce ştiţi pentru că ceilalţi nu ar mai îngădui-o ? în acel moment, o parte din acoperişurile dormitorului s-a prăbuşit cu un zgomot asurzitor, aruncînd în sus un nor de scîntei. O parte din oile şi din caprele care alergau prin curte au trecut pe lîngă noi scoţînd behăituri înspăimîntătoare. Un grup de servitori au trecut şi ei, strigînd, şi aprope că ne-au călcat în picioare. — E prea multă tulburare aici, a spus Guglielmo. Non in commotione, non in commotione Dominus.